Trailers for use with bicycles are well known in the art. Such trailers are useful for carrying small children or for transporting goods. As is taught in Canadian Patent Application 2,084,101 of Britton filed Nov. 30, 1992, the trailers must offer durability and safety while being small and easily stored. Some trailers fold into compact size for storage but often these trailers are complex to manufacture which increases the cost to the consumer. In addition, collapsing the trailer into the compact position is often labour intensive and time consuming.
A folding trailer has been developed which is easy to manufacture, thereby reducing costs, and offers a simplified collapsing procedure with few separate parts.